


Mental health conversations in the Hibari household

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Drinking to Cope, Gay Parents, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Napping, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Bonding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: How would someone approach trauma in such a place? Talk around the topic? Approach it brashly? These dangerous people take care of each other in unique ways.A few vaguely connected scenes.
Relationships: Alaude & Fon & Hibari Kyouya, Alaude & Vongola First Generation Guardians, Alaude/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Fon & Arcobaleno, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya & Hibari Kyouya's Parents, Hibari Kyouya & Vongola Tenth Generation, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. How Fon deals with stress

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon everyone in this family as mildly disturbed at least. Also, these stories will include my Ocs somewhere down the line.
> 
> Hibari Aizen is a pansexual trans man and their Tou-kun.  
> Hibari Gima is a very gay cis man and their Tou-chan.  
> They are their biological parents, love them a lot and they are trying their best!
> 
> And then there's gonna be their therapist.

~~~weeks after Fon returns after the curse has been broken~~~ (Twins are 25 years old, Kyoya is 18)

It was quite a lazy, boring day. Saturdays tend to be more often as of late.  
Still, Fon finds himself wondering how he, in particular, ended up with a bundle of Kyoya on his lap. Not that Kyoya was doing much of anything, just resting his legs over Fon's thighs and reading in that black school-handbook he so adores.  
Still, the fact that Kyoya bothered at all to join Fon on the couch is... Something. Fon is not quite sure what yet. Things have been odd ever since he returned to Namimori. Which is understandable. He disappeared for several years to work with the triads after all, without much of a word to anyone about anything.

Even now, after he's been back for a handful of weeks, Fon has not quite found it in himself to explain all the nuisances in his decisions to his family. But that didn't matter, because the moment he returned and showed his remorse to them, he was readily accepted back into the household. There was some suspicion in the first week, obviously. But with time, even the more nervous servants got used to his presence again.  
Unsurprisingly, his actions had consequences. Tou-kun and Tou-chan still make him take weekly therapy sessions. 

But still. Here he is. Barely a handful of weeks since his return.  
With Kyoya's legs rested over his lap.  
And Kyoya glaring daggers into the side of his head.  
That needs to be addressed, but before Fon could find the words, Kyoya grumbles and snaps his eyes back to his book, putting in a bookmark and then discarding it entirely. Fon's full attention is now on Kyoya, who just frowns up at him in that adorably petulant manner of his. "Stop that. You are thinking way too loudly."

That almost startles a giggle out of him, but Fon restrains it down to a smile. "I'm thinking loudly?"

Kyoya makes a vague motion with his hand, dismissive. "I can practically taste the self loathing coming off of you. Herbivorous and nasty."

Fon huffs a little chuckle then, which makes Kyoya crinkle his nose cutely. But Kyoya is right, as per usual. Fon rather likes talking instead of stewing in said self loathing. "Then, would you like to chat about something? It's very quiet..."

Kyoya furrows his eyebrows, staring up at the ceiling briefly, contemplating life by the looks of it, before heaving a deep, resigned sigh. "What do you wanna talk about then..."

Fon blinks a bit, surprised that his proposal was readily accepted, but then again, it's a boring, lazy Saturday. Kyoya's probably just humouring him. A quick brush through his mind comes up empty with topics to talk about however, so Fon casts his eyes around the room, searching something of interest.  
His eyes pass over and stick onto his adorable, yellow tea cup and he smiles a bit more easily. "... Colours. Let's talk about colours then."

He looks at Kyoya, takes in the mild confusion, before clarifying. "I like yellow. It's my favourite colour. I think it's very kind on the soul."

Kyoya huffs a faint sigh, settling back down and looking at the ceiling. "How can a colour be... Kind? Aren't you just assinging personality to it at that point?"

Fon finds his smile comes even easier that time. It almost feels real. "I suppose I am. Doesn't everyone assign something to colours? I mean... What do you think about colours? What's your favourite colour?"

Kyoya blinks once, closing his eyes then to answer quite easily. "I like orange, purple and indigo together the best. So... A combination of those three?"

Fon purses his lips a little, mentally mixing the colours, then cringing. "That just makes brown, doesn't it?"

Kyoya frowns at him, clearly offended, so Fon makes sure to drop the smile and look honestly confused. It kind of works. Kyoya is still huffy. "It doesn't. I mean, the good kind of colour doesn't. My flames for an example. They don't get muddled with each other. Just makes a whole new colour."

Fon then leans back, lightly placing one hand on Kyoya's ankel. That's gets him an annoyed look, but for now, he seems to be tolerated at least. "Wanna try describing what that colour mix looks like?"

Kyoya is getting frustrated, but remarkable, he hasn't acted out violently yet. "It's not a mix exactly. I don't.... I have no words for it. Its not a brown, also no purple, or orange, no shade of any colour. Just..."

Fon looks on, secretly very amused with the intense frustration Kyoya was struggling with. It almost feels like watching Baby Kyoya try to reconcile and understand human emotion all over again.  
Ah, the nostalgia...  
Kyoya isn't done venting yet, glaring at the ceiling angrily and clenching his hands then. "It's like... A combination of the brightness of orange, the deep low of purple and the feathery lightness of indigo."

Fon couldn't quite follow that one. He just blinks rapidly and Kyoya makes this little frustrated half huff half groan. Then Fon's mind latches onto something. "Ne, Kyoya? Does indigo 'feel' like feathers?"

Kyoya frowns, confused, frustrated and getting angry. But it must be a good day for him, Fon hasn't even been kicked once! "No-Yes... I don't... Yeah? It looks like it would..."

Fon brightens up then, clapping his hands, earning himself a disapproving scowl. "That's the way you interpret colours then~ You assign them... What, textures? Let's see... Um... Kyoya? What does orange feel like to you? You mentioned a brightness?" 

Kyoya rolls his eyes, like anyone would ever be able to fully keep up with his logic. Fon thinks he has very high expectations, but that's fine. "Orange obviously feels like glass. It depends on the shade of it tho. Light orange seems like..."

Kyoya frowns then, thinking of how to put his thoughts into words. Fon waits with bathed breath. This is interesting, okay?! "Lighter shades of orange feel like pressing your hands against the oven door after something has just been baked. Like a warmth that comes from inside it. Dark orange... Feels like there's a snowstorm outside and your press your hands against the window. Cold but not biting. Like... Condensation I suppose? No... No that's blue... "

Fon immediately bounces on that train of thought, genuinely curious how Kyoya would interpret one of the colours in Fon's own flame arsenal. "Blue feels like condensation?"

Kyoya shakes his head immediately, his hair ruffled up with the motion and he frowns. "Blue feels like brushing your hand through dewy grass. Like it leaves your hands wet, but sometimes it cuts your palms or just feels sort of squishy..."

Fon smiles brightly and this one is a real smile, coming from an abruptly, tickly, happy place somewhere in his chest. "I like this topic..."

Kyoya seems to notice the sincerity of his smile too, because he settles down a little more and the frown smoothes out a bit. "Should I keep talking about colours then? Wanna hear about red next?"

A new voice joins in, smooth enough to not disturb this strange tranquility that settled in the moment. "I sure do."  
Alaude was standing by the doorway, in the process of chucking off his trench coat and putting it up by the door. "Mind if I join you?"

Kyoya shakes his head and, after a moment and a bit of rearranging, Alaude was pressed into Fon's side and Kyoya's thighs were resting on Alaude's lap now. Alaude looks way too expectant. "What were you talking about?"

Fon answers easily enough, immediately melting into his twin's side. "We were talking about what we assign to colours. I assign them personalities, Kyoya assigns them textures... Kyoya, what does red feel like? I'm really curious..."

Kyoya huffs, more relaxed now that Alaude was there as well. He's weird like that sometimes. "Red feels like... A stone from a shore. One of those half smoothed out ones. Kinda rough, a little bumpy, but smooth in some places."

Alaude lightly smacks Kyoya's upper thigh, a grin on his lips. "Poetic little shit..."

Kyoya knees him in the chin for that offense, but they settle down after that again. Alaude is thinking now, humming mildly. "Colours huh... I guess I assign them tastes then. Cause red's like a rare steak, honestly. Hella bloody, but yummy."

Kyoya sticks his tongue out at that and Fon has to hide his flattered grin behind his sleeve. Kyoya gets a mischievous smirk on his lips for a second, before humming faintly. "Green feels like clothing texture. Light green is velvety, dark green is wooly."

Alaude purses his lips, displeased with a indirect jap at his secondary and his fashion sense. 

He dismisses Kyoya's implied insult and looks at the ceiling, thinking then. "Green taste like rust. Red tastes like raw steak, but Blue tastes like strawberries. Orange tastes like iced tea. Yellow tastes like raw greens. Purple tastes like cotton candy and Indigo like... Hm... Chocolate? Brown and black tastes like spices though. And white like... Uh... Fruity? Kinda? Like fruity mineral water."

Kyoya listens quietly, then he frowns a bit. "Yellow feels more like cotton to me. Browns and Black's feel like warm sand. Something pleasant and a little fleeting. White feels like a solid block of ice."  
Then Kyoya frowned a bit, huffing dismissively. "And purple feels like... Like gravel roads, cracked concrete and, ironically enough, sometimes like sweaty people."

Alaude snorts at that, smiling lightly, then his eyes fall on Fon, who has been busy listening to them as though he is absolutely enraptured. And he is. Alaude furrows his eyebrows a bit, curious. "You've been quiet, Fonii. What personalities do you assign colours then?"

Fon brightens up at being included in the conversation and Alaude gives him this fond, amused look. "Ah, Red is someone kind of cruel, blue is someone sad, purple is kind of flirtatious feeling. Orange is a liar, green is someone funny. Indigo is just a good person, but very insecure. And Yellow is just kind. I love yellow, Ally. Still my favourite colour."

Alaude chuckles a tiny bit, nodding lightly, then frowning a tiny bit. "Wait, Reborn doesn't embody any kindness. How did you end up with yellow being kind?"

Fon then actually huffs, a little outraged. "We aren't talking about flames. Obviously, Reborn is a bastard. I'm not talking about him."  
Fon needed them to understand this. He was desperate and it made him a little emotional. "I'm saying if the colour yellow was a person, they'd probably hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be okay."

An awkward silence ensues after that outburst and Kyoya even sits upright. He looks supremely uncomfortable, but Fon rather concentrates on Alaude. Because Alaude looks worried. "Say Fon... When's the last time you meditated and got a handle of your feelings?"

Fon blinks rapidly, surprised with the question, then, after a quick examination of the turmoil under his skin, he sighs heavily. "Might've been... About a week. I haven't been in the mood to do so. Too much happening with the Arcobaleno issue and everything..."

Alaude pats his shoulder, giving him an understanding smile, but Kyoya tactfully ruins the moment with a low huff. "Then go meditate instead of bothering me for chitchat. You obviously need it."

He's right, again, but the words come out a little rough around the edges. Alaude and Fon both know Kyoya well enough to know when he's upset, or worried, so the tone of voice is easily forgiven. Fon smiles faintly." I should probably meditate. I might cry doing so. Don't get alarmed? It's just... Dealing with emotions."

Alaude rubs his shoulder, sighing faintly. "I know, I know. Good luck doing that."

So Fon stands up and briskly leaves the room to attend to himself. And just as he closes the door on his way out, he could hear Kyoya address Alaude in what might have been genuine curiosity. "He cries while meditating? Is that... Typical for someone doing that?"


	2. Alaude's struggle and Kyoya's grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon has issues. Death is clawing at his heels every corner he takes and it gets exhausting.   
> But Alaude has issues as well. Haunted by past memories, past mistakes. Things that were too little and too late. 
> 
> In comparison, Kyoya just has a scheduling problem. It's fine. (It really isn't.)

"He cries while meditating? Is that... Typical for someone doing that?"  
Alaude looks after Fon, sighing, before he looks at Kyoya. "You have no idea what meditation's all about, huh?"  
Kyoya bristles, predictably, but he just seems to take offense to not having knowledge in general, so Alaude chooses to forgive him. "Should I know about meditation? Do you know about it?"  
Alaude just sighs and leans back against the couch, not particularly minding when Kyoya flops back down and puts his legs back over Alaude's thighs.

Alaude isn't mad, because he knows what a Cloudy territory temper tantrum is like, thank you very much. Showing of what you can allow yourself to do with someone is therapeutic, so in return, Alaude puts a hand back on Kyoya's upper thigh. "Meditation isn't just all about finding your center and that sorta stuff. For some people, the main objective is taking the time to uncover and observe your emotions. And to let them run their course. Not everyone cries, but someone like Fonii might."

Kyoya blinks up at him, narrowing his eyes after a moment. "Someone like Fon? There's more of him?"  
Alaude rolls his eyes, sighing softly, lightly patting Kyoya's leg. He gets a heel shoved sharply into his thigh for that, but meh. "Someone that suffers from depression and anxiety, Kyoya."  
At that, Kyoya goes very still, frowning a little, somewhere between incredulity, confusion and annoyance. "Fon has Depression? I'd... Understand the anxiety bit. He can't seem to stop overthinking everything like a herbivore. But I haven't seen any signs of depression."

Alaude rubs at the bridge of his nose briefly, wondering if he's up to this sort of talk today. But Kyoya looks pretty genuinely confused and annoyed, so he decides to explain a bit more. "Kyoya, depression can look very different from person to person."   
Kyoya still looks confused , so Alaude relates the topic back to something Kyoya likes. Kyoya seems to like his pack well enough by now. Also Alaude... knows some things. "Think about it in relation to Yamamoto Takeshi. He had depression in middle school, right?"

Kyoya crinkles his nose a bit, displeased, but he nods slowly. Alaude nods along, trying his best to explain something he doesn't really get himself. "Nobody noticed cause he was always acting happy go lucky. Tsunayoshi noticed some of that, cause hyper intuition cheats. But otherwise, even his father got a shock back then."  
Kyoya frowns, misunderstanding despite Alaude's best efforts. "So Fon is lying about his feelings?"  
Alaude frowns, wondering that briefly himself, before shaking his head, reminding himself of the talk he had with Tou-kun about that topic. "No, not lying. He might not know what to do about it, or he thinks he shouldn't talk about it. Society teaches people toxic masculinity, you know that at least."

Kyoya huffs lowly, closing his eyes. Maybe he thinks the topic is over, maybe he's just exhausted. Come to think of it, are those dark circles under his eyes? When was the last time this brat had a full night's rest? Alaude narrows his eyes, but before he can ask, Kyoya grumbles and speaks. "I don't get why most of the guys I know practice toxic masculinity. Especially Fon. Didn't Tou-chan and Tou-kun raise him right?"  
Alaude smacks his stomach for that and Kyoya reacts violently afterall. Alaude soothes the bruise on his jaw with a frown, glaring at his fuming little brother. "Tou-chan and Tou-kun raised him right. His head just got screwed with by triad bullshit and his trashy friend group... Also, ow? Why'd you punch me?"

Kyoya rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, looking aside. "I'm not okay with you touching me there. It's a bad day."  
Alaude softens a little, sympathetic. Cloudy boundaries can get strange. He also knows that. "I didn't know. Sorry."  
Kyoya sighs lightly, looking back at him with a pout. It's kinda cute, in the same way C4-bombs looks cute sometimes. "I'm not apologizing for punching you."  
Alaude leans back, looking to the ceiling. "... Depression is a weird topic to discuss. I don't... Get it myself really. I mean, I get the general thing of it, but there's ... Kind of a blockade there. Why can't people just move on after a bit? "

Kyoya falls very very quiet and Alaude looks down at him. He's frowning and thinking, looking Alaude up and down, before speaking in a mild manner, softly almost. "I don't think everyone is as good at denying or ignoring things as you are..."  
This is a sore spot for Alaude and he glares at Kyoya immediately. "I'm not in denial."  
Kyoya gives this deep, heavy sigh, looking at him as if Alaude is some dumb, but adorable animal. He knows Kyoya doesn't mean it that way, but that, in combination with his words, make Alaude angry. "Then why didn't you drop on your knees and give your herbivore a blowjob yet?"

***

Around ten minutes later, after they've left the living room in pieces, they managed to end up in a stalemate in the half ruined kitchen. Alaude has Kyoya pinned up against the fridge by his neck, but Kyoya has a hand buried in Alaude's shirt and a kitchen knife up against his throat. They're both breathing heavily, glaring heatedly.  
Kyoya's got himself a split lip, some fractured ribs and a nasty bruise on his stomach and Alaude, in addition to his already bruised jaw, had a bruised sternum, a cut along his cheek and his arms are kind of numb from when he had to block a flying, steel coffee table bare handed. 

But it's a stalemate now. So they're trying to settle down. Well, Alaude is. His head is clearing up from the rage and a numb ache has started up in his chest. It's not the bruising, he knows. Adrenaline is preventing any pains and aches still, but it's also dragging up unpleasant memories now that his mind is clearing up.   
Heat prickles behind Alaude's eyes and Kyoya's lips tightens into a straight line. A moment passes and then Alaude just slumbs forward into his little brother, not quite crying, not quite knowing what to do. But he wants to complain and Kyoya is right there. His voice is a little sore, wobbly with emotions, but he gets the words out clearly enough. "Did you have to bring that up?" 

Kyoya sighs softly, settling a hand on his head and petting him a little. It should feel patronizing, but Alaude's the one almost crying on him here, he should take whatever comfort Kyoya can offer. "It's a valid point, Alaude. You... Seem to love that guy. And you said you wanna be intimate with him. But you aren't, because... That."  
Alaude really appreciates that Kyoya is trying to be tactful about the topic, even if he doesn't quite manage. He gives a wet laugh, still feeling a little wobbly and overwhelmed with memories and emotions. ".... Maybe I should join Fon in meditation. Hey. Why don't you join too? Group meditation.... Or you could take a nap on the side..."

Kyoya blinks slowly, then he tilts his head a little. "No thanks. If I end up tired, I'm gonna sleep in my bed."   
Alaude then pulls back, huffing faintly. "You look like a tired, piece of trash, criminal, Kyoya. Go sleep up."   
But Kyoya frowns in an oddly pinched way, like he's not just displeased, but genuinely bothered by something. "Don't wanna sleep yet. Need to draw up new patrol routes for the Committee..."   
Something is obviously up with that, but Alaude can't read minds, so he has to guess. "Did you get a new Committee member or something?"   
But Kyoya glances aside and Alaude catches on to the brief flicker of discomfort and hesitancy. So it isn't that. What is it? A serious thing? Did someone piss him of enough to get kicked out of the Committee? 

It takes a moment until Kyoya uses his words properly. And once he does, Alaude understands what's up. "... No. Kasuto fell in battle. Need to assign his routes to someone new..."   
That explains everything. Kyoya's recent, foul moods, the almost constant territory temper tantrums, the lack of sleep, the intense reactions to being touched... Fucking hell, how did Alaude miss this!? How did all of them miss this!? Kyoya is frigging grieving one of his guys! Granted, Alaude hasn't talked to any Kasuto himself, so he probably didn't know the guy. But Kyoya obviously knew him! If the guy had his own specific routes he was probably working for Kyoya for at least a handful of months!

This is so not Alaude's area of expertise! Kyoya looks genuinely upset and he doesn't know what to do with that! Tou-kun would know-Alaude should just call him. Yes. Tell Tou-kun, that Kyoya needs to be comforted or whatever it is those two get up to when they cuddle. And Alaude almost does, but then Kyoya snaps out of looking so upset and just frowns at Alaude. "I'm going to my room. Try to keep it down if you're going to go sob like a bunch of herbivores. I'd appreciate some peace and quiet." 

Alaude pulls out his phones, watching Kyoya walk away right as he dials up their Tou-kun. How would one comfort Kyoya? Alaude has no idea. Luckily, Tou-kun picks up on the second ring, his voice in a cheerful chirp. "Ally~What did you need my Sugar plum~?"   
Alaude sighs softly. "Uh, yeah, about that. Did you know one of Kyoya's committee dudes died on duty or something? Kyoya's pretty upset... Come home quickly, ne? I can't... Talk to him."   
Tou-kun sounds weird when he's halfway mad with protectiveness. "I am coming home immediately. Where'd Kyoya go? Is he crying? Or still fine?"   
Alaude looks at the door, somewhat expecting Tou-kun to just pop up out of nowhere, but, excluding Kyoya, on occasion, even their family has to follow basic facts of physics. "He... Isn't crying I think. But he's upset. He went to his room to work out new patrol routes. Fonii's crying too. I can deal with that. Is it okay if I just go hang out with Fon?" 

A voice echoed in the background of the call, clearly distraught. "Fon's crying?!"   
Typical Tou-chan, so the phone was on speaker. Tou-kun sighs a little. "We'll both come home immediately Ally. Stick with Fon if you will. Kyoya needs a bit of space right now. Also, I saw what you two did to the living room on the cameras. You'll be punished once you both feel better."   
Alaude feels a bit like a little kid again, following instructions and getting grounded. "Yeah, okay. Love you, bye."   
Of course, both voices echo the declaration of love back to him with mounting enthusiasm and the call disconnects.   
Alaude is kind of left standing there for a while, wondering what just happened, before walking of to go see what Fon is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaude has the emotional awareness of a mildly undercooked potato.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are great muffin motivators! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Imma just update this however I please. But feedback is alwags appreciated and great motivation to write more!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are muffin motivators! ❤️


End file.
